In machine tools, it is common practice to mount several tools on a tool turret, such that the tools may be brought in succession to bear against the workpiece. To accurately machine the workpiece, the tools must be precisely positioned and rigidly supported against the disturbing forces of the tool cutting loads. To increase the productivity of the machine, the time required to index should be as short as possible. To limit the cost of the machine tool, the tool indexer should be inexpensive to manufacture and operate reliably in a contaminated tool cutting environment. The tool turret should also be resistant to damage by accidental impact of the tools with the workpiece or the machine structure. The tool turret should also be capable of directing cutting fluid to whichever tool is brought to bear against the workpiece.